Special
by October Sky
Summary: Follow up of my versions of "Whatever the Case May Be" and "Hearts and Minds". My version of "Special": Michael and Locke get cornered in the jungle by the monster, leaving Michael to have to confront his past.
1. Chapter One

Special  
Chapter One

Author's Notes: Hope you(yes, it is almost down to one or two) came back! Thanks if you did! I'm writing this for myself, btu I love reviews! Oh, and this chapter takes place at night, right where the last story left off. Thanks for the reviews for the las part!

Disclaimer: The one and only Lost disclaimer for this story: I do not own Lost. Got it? All I own is a screen name and a few plot bunnies. Actually, my screen name comes from a book title, so yeah.. I did get some cds for Xmas though! Elton John and Billy Joel. Oh, and LOTR. I own those!

Summary: Michael, lost in the jungle, has to find his way back with help from Locke and survive the interrogations about Walt's childhood(hehe..) while Kate and Sawyer take an awkward journey through the jungle that leads to a discovery that will help to find Claire.

Note: This is not the official summary for .

The sound was unlike anything Michael had ever heard before. It was a mixture of the sound of steel moving and a machine moving through the grass. The horrific sound had made Michael stop short on his way to the beach. Walt had gone down to take on another backgammon match with Hurley, who now owed the kid fifty-thousand dollars. Maybe he'd actually be able to buy a good car if they ever got off of this place.

And there was that sound again. Michael didn't make a noise as he slowly walk backwards as the sound grew closer. Bushes began to move, twigs broke, and then out stepped..

Michael asked, surprised.

Locke stepped off the path. He looked exhausted, sweating, but appeared unhurt.

What're you doing out here? Locke asked.

But Michael's mind was elsewhere..

_It was 1994. Michael had just gotten home from a long days' work at the construction site. He had been contracted six months at a mall that was being built in eastern L.A. It was an hours' drive to work, and and hours' drive home, but he needed the money, and couldn't take the job down. At thirty, he was one of the youngest workers on the job, and was usually picked at by the regulars' who were part of their own little company that had been together for years. It was only his second year on the job, but besides being young, there was nothing that separated his skill from the others._

Throwing his coat aside, he made his way into the bedroom of the apartment that he and his girlfriend, Jasmine shared. It was a one room apartment in a building of five hundred, so it wasn't anything special, but it worked for the two, who hadn't planned on working towards anything larger, and they were hardly ever home anyway. Jasmine, who he nicknamed Jazz for her love of the music, was in law school an hour and a half from home. She took night classes, so he usually ended up sleeping at home. So he was surprised when he came home at nine to find her sitting on the end of the bed, gazing helplessly down at the stomach.

What're you doing here? He asked, as he went up to her, thinking the worst.

And the thoughts grew as Jazz didn't answer.

He asked, kneeling in front of her. Jazz? Jazz, answer me.

Jazz looked up, her dark, but not to dark, face with her hollow brown eyes met his, and he saw that she was crying- or had been.

What's wrong? Michael asked, looking at her. Did someone die? Get hurt? Something with school-? she interrupted finally in a weak voice, Michael, I'm pregnant.

Michael just stared at her, wondering if he heard her correctly.

He repeated. Pregnant.. pregnant.. as in.. baby pregnant?Michael stop! Jazz said suddenly. You know what I'm mean! There's only one kind of pregnant-!

Michael cut her off.

Shh, shh, he said, taking her hand and running his fingers across her thumb, you'll be okay, you'll be okay..What about us? Jazz said, her pleading eyes boring into his. What about us Michael?

He placed his hands on her shoulders and stared into her beautiful brown eyes.

We'll be okay, he said, we'll get through this.Don't lie to me Michael, she said, he stared growing hard and cold.

He then placed his hands on the sides of her head, and let his forehead rest against hers.

We will be okay, he assured, I'll never leave you, I promise.

Michael broke away from his thoughts, acting as if it were nothing.

he lied, it's nothing.

He stopped, as if suddenly realizing that Locke was there, and before he was talking to no one.

he said to Locke, what are _you_ doing here? Where have you been?I figured people would be starting to get hungry, Locke explained, came to do a little hunting.

Then he asked a question Michael didn't expect.

Want to come?

Michael stared at him. Was he serious? He knew nothing about hunting except the part about killing animals. Nonetheless, he didn't want to be looked down on as the only person on the island who couldn't hunt. Hell, even Hurley could catch a fish.

he shrugged.

......

Sawyer stared up at Kate and blinked, wondering if she was a hallucination. _Blink. _Nope. She was still there.

What the hell are you doin' here, Freckles? He asked, staring at her.

Kate was standing with her arms crossed at her chest, a bushy pony tail behind her, and a small backpack over her shoulder. He could see the nickname mentally driving her crazy, and it didn't bother him a bit.

I could ask you the same, she said.

Decided I fulfilled my stay at Beach Inn, he said with a smirk, thought it was time to pack it up.Don't lie, Kate said, I know what happened between you and Jack. Sawyer asked with that same smirk. We're a couple now? Where was I?Shut up Sawyer, said Kate.

He just smiled to himself, turning to the ground. Then, without saying a word to Kate, he put the fire out, and stood up, throwing his single pack around his shoulder, and began to walk off. Kate followed him.

Why are you letting them do this to you? She asked, staying behind him.

Personally Sweetheart, Sawyer said, I don't want me there as much as they do.

Kate followed after him.

Where are you going? She demanded.

Sawyer threw his stuff down, and then threw himself down against a tree.

To sleep, he answered, how about you?

Author's Note: Okay, bad ending, I know. I have huge series of events I have to sort through, so I was afraid to write anything major events because I was afraid I might change my mind. Well, hope you all came back to read! Until next time..

October Sky


	2. Chapter Two

Special  
Chapter Two

Something wrong? Locke asked Michael after ten minutes of walking to nowhere.

Michael had been unusually quiet, and it wasn't that unnoticeable that he was nervous.

It's just that.. I never usually do this kind of thing, Michael said, turning at the sound of a bird, hunting, I mean.If it makes you feel any better, Locke said, putting a hand on MIchael's shoulder to hold his balanace as he rested, I haven't done this in four years.

Michael stared after him as Locke continued walking.

he muttered under his breath, that makes me feel a lot better.  
......

Back at the beach, Walt threw a stick to Vincent, watching as the lab caught it two feet above the ground. The lab ran the stick back to him. As usual, Walt petted him, told the dog he was a good boy, and threw the stick back. All through this, Walt wasn't paying any real attention at all to his four year old dog, but watching the jungle desperately.

Last night he had gone with his dad to the beach. His dad was on water duty, and had to make a second trip, so Hurley agreed to challenge Walt to a backgammon tournament while he was gone. But Michael had never returned..

_He was at school when he got the call. Math, second period. It was 10:04 exactly, he remembered. The principle had knocked on the classroom door with a stern face that scared him. His father, Brian, was out in the hall. By the look on Brian's face, Walt didn't even need to ask what had happened. His mother had been dying in the hospital from cancer for the past few months. Without saying anything, silent tears began to stream down Walt's face as he engulfed Brian into a hug. Little did he know a week later he'd be meeting the true father he never knew he had.._

You okay?

Walt turned to find Jack watching him, concerned, obviously, that he was out here alone.

he lied, I'm fine.

Jack looked around, wondering if someone was watching Walt.

It's not safe out here, he said, you know, on your own.I'm okay, Walt said, not taking his eyes off the jungle.

Your dad not back yet? Jack could guess by the way Walt hadn't left the spot all day, and his eyes had barely left the jungle, even while playing catch with the dog.

Walt just shook his head.

Don't worry, he'll show up, Jack assured.

Walt said to himself, 

Jack paused before speaking again. How was he supposed to talk to a ten year old? The only time he ever saw kids were the few occasions in the hospital. He just wasn't much of a kid person, even if he had been a doctor.

Yeah, well listen, he said, see that women over there, blonde hair?

Walt looked over, and nodded.

That's Elaine. I asked her to keep an eye on you, is that okay?

Walt shrugged. What was he supposed to say, no? Jack just nodded when Walt didn't say anything, and figured it was time for him to leave. It caught him by surprise when Walt called after him.

Walt called.

Jack turned.

What were you doing down here?

That caught Jack off guard. Sure, anyone else could walk from the beach to the caves all day and no one would say a word, but once he went, everyone noticed.

I was just.. checking up on people, Jack lied.

Walt nodded. He could tell Jack was lying, but didn't say anything. In reality, Jack had ended up staying down at the beach all night. It was eleven the last time he looked at his watch, so he had figured it was too late to walk back anyway. He felt bad about lying to the boy, especially over something like that, but as long as Walt wasn't going to say anything, then neither was he.

Well, just hang in there, he said to Walt, who had taken his attention back to the jungle.  
_......_

Michael held Jasmine's hand as they waited in the waiting room of the local hospital. The nurse, Lois, her name was, finally stepped out from the back room a few minutes later. Michael and Jasmine stood as she walked near him.

What is it? Michael said immediately, seeing the doctor's face, Is something wrong?

But after that question, Michael's life turned into a different world..

Michael broke away from his memories as he realized that he had caught up with Locke.

How did Walt's mom die? Locke asked, breaking the silence. If you don't mind me asking.What? No..

He hadn't even known the old man knew.

She had cancer, Michael answered, lung cancer. Locke said, Nah, don't be, Michael said, walking on, I hadn't even talked to her in years.What happened?

Michael didn't answer..

_A meeting? Jazz whined. Now? You have to go?_

Michael took her arms, looking into her eyes. Jazz was now nine months pregnant, and Michael hated leaving her but..

This is career breaking, baby, he said, holding on to her to help her keep her balance, if I can get this job, think of the money. Think of the baby.

That made Jazz smile. Right now all they had was the small apartment, and not much money. Suddenly her smile faded.

But was if I go into labor?Then I'll be on a plane back here in seconds, he promised.

He leaned over, kissing her.

I love you, he said, gazing into her eyes.

All she could do was smile..  
......

_MIchael ran through the L.A. hospital halls. In the process, he bumped into a med. student who looked in his late twenties, who was arguing to who looked like his father. His id said Jack Shepherd._

he said, rushing by.

No problem- Jack said over his shoulder, but Michael was already halfway down the halls..

Michael said, stopping suddenly.

Locke stopped as well, watching him.

_The memory replayed slowly in his mind.._

Of him running down the halls..

Of him running into the med. student..

The id picture and name.. Jack Shepherd..

Slowly, Michael processed his thoughts.

he said, realizing.

What about him? Locke asked.

I've seen him before, Michael explained, at a hospital in L.A., ten years ago. He was student.Small world, Locke shrugged, as if it were nothing.

He was arguing with someone, Michael remembered, I think it was his father.Ask him about it, Locke said, obviously not as creeped out about the coincidence as Michael, but I doubt he'll remember.

Which reminded Michael..

He said suddenly.

Back at the beach, he said, turning around, damn.. I've got to go back.

Just as he turned, the monster sounded again.

What the hell-?

But Locke just smiled.

Author's Note: Thanks for the review! I'm actually finished with , so you might see quicker updates. It's only four chapters. Hope you liked it!

October Sky_  
_


	3. Chapter Three

Special  
Chapter Three

_Michael had completely forgot about running into the student, whose shouts now filled the halls, by the time he threw open the door handle. Inside the room was his wife, Jasmine, in the hospital bed, holding a beautiful baby boy. She looked up at him, disappointed, as he lingered at the door._

Your son, was all he said, I named him Walter if that's okay with you. Walt.That's..that's fine, Michael said, guilt eating him.

There had been a hold up at the airport. One of the flights to Paris had been held back, causing a foreign exchange group to rebel, leaving trouble for security. Jasmine looked back down at her newborn.

Look Jazz, I'm sorry, Michael said, stepping closer, there was a hold up at the airport and-

From the tears forming in Jazz's eyes, he could see he wasn't going to get anywhere close to an apology soon.

He was interrupted by the door opening. From in the halls, it sounded like the student and his father had finished arguing. He turned. The man was white, first thing he noticed, with graying hair. He looked to be in his upper thirties.

Who are you? Michael asked, looking at him.

This is Brian, Jazz explained, he helped me through labor.

That was all that went through Michael's head as he could only stare at the guy, not able to believe he was there..

Michael snapped back into reality to Locke calling his name. He turned and looked at him.

You know what that is? He asked.

Yeah, our death, Michael said.

Not if we fight it.Fight it! Michael exclaimed. Did you hit your head or something? Fight it? Are you insane?Listen to me, Locke said, trying to calm him down, unless that thing is slaughtered, it's always going to be there. We can't hide from it forever.

Michael stared at him.

You're..you're serious?

Locke nodded. Michael decided he might as well accept the idea. They were both going to die.

So how are we supposed to kill this thing? He asked, wondering if Locke had came across a case of beer somewhere.

We aim for the heart and the head, Locke said, stop the brain activity and lower the blood flow.That easy huh? Michael said, joking.

We could only hope.

Michael looked away, unsure of what they were about to do..

_Walt was one now. Michael still lived with Jazz, though he knew she was spending time with Brian, which naturally bothered him. He was playing with Walt, who was on the floor holding some blocks. He looked up, surprised when the door opened. It was Jazz and Brian._

she said as they entered.

She was hiding something, she could tell.

Michael asked, standing up.

Brian looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with Michael.

Michael, your construction job isn't going very well, Jazz began.

Michael stared at her. What did that have to do with anything?

he said slowly, we're just going through a tough time-Michael I don't have the time to go through a tough time! Jazz cried. We need money, badly. We need it- for Walt.What are you saying? Michael asked slowly, fearing the worst.

she struggled to continue as tears began to roll down her cheeks, Michael, I'm leaving you. He said, staring at her. No, you're not serious.

Neither Jazz or Brian said anything as he looked from one to the other.

I can't believe this! He exclaimed. I can get another job, I can-Brian has a guarantee law firm job in Europe, Jazz broke in through tears, we're flying out Thursday.

It took Michael a while to process what she had said. Once he had, he turned his anger on Brian.

You- you-

But he couldn't do it. He couldn't insult him or pick a fight in front of his son.. his son. That pained him.

This is my child too, Jazz! Michael yelled.

The raise of his voice made Walt cry from the floor. Jazz hurried over, picking him up as she tried to calm him down.

Michael please! Jazz tried. The lawyer said if you can't support-Oh, I could support him, it's him you want! Michael said, pointing at Brian. Jazz said before he could say anything in front of the baby.

he said, grabbing his jacket, I'm going to get something to eat. If you're leaving, I want you both out- by tonight.

He stopped before leaving, whispering into Jazz's ear.

And when this jerk leaves you, he whispered, don't come crawling back to me.Michael! Move!

He was jerked from his thoughts by someone shoving him to the ground. He felt leaves scrape against his cheek as he rolled and heard Locke groan beside him. He he finally stopped by a patch of bushes, he took a moment to catch his breath, then stood up, wincing in pain. Beside him, Locke was on the ground, lying on his back. He looked to be in pain.

Locke asked.

Michael said, sitting up, old injury.. arthritis. Had some problems walking..Well well well, who do we have here?  
_  
It was the year of 2000. Michael was in a wheel chair in the hospital room he was put in. His right leg was in a cast and left arm was in a splint. He managed a small smile as the nurse, Shelly, who he had gotten to know pretty well over the years with his injuries, approach him._

Maybe I should go ahead and give you your own room, she joked, cable or regular?A prefer cable, Michael said, going along with it, and in color, please.So what happened? She asked, looking at him in concern.

Construction accident, he explained, apparently the roof wasn't as steady as I thought.Guess you're out of the job for a while, huh?Yeah, but the boss offered me a job as sort of an..artist, he showed her a drawing book he was holding, like a designer.

Shelly looked at the sketch of a restaurant Michael had drawn. It was very detailed with shading.

she said, this is amazing. Michael said, taking the book back, just hope the boss thinks so.I'm sure he will.

His thoughts were interrupted by Locke groaning beside him as he tried to sit up.

MIchael asked, looking at him.

I had this walking problem too, Locke said as he had to surrender from trying to get up.

Michael said. I couldn't.  
......  
  
_Walt stared out into the ocean from his spot on the edge of the jungle. His dad still wasn't back, and he was getting worried. It had been eighteen hours.._

Walt I need to talk to you.

Walt turned off the tv. He had done nothing but watch tv and read comic books for the past three days. He had been told to take his time coming back to school, and he was taking it. He was also beginning to wonder if ten year olds could become depressed.

Yeah Dad? Walt said, sitting up.

Brian's face seemed to react funny at the sound of the word dad' just then, and it scared him. Only too soon he would know why. Brian kneeled in front of Walt on the floor. Another thing that scared him. He had never seen his dad look so serious before. From outside in the back yard, Vincent, his lab, began to bark at someone who had walked up the porch. The doorbell rang.

It's open! Brian shouted.

The lock clicked and an African American man who Walt didn't recognize stepped in. The way he stared at Walt began to frighten him.

Have you told him? The man said after a moment of silence.

Brian shook his head.

I was just about to.

Walt looked from his dad to the man who had just walked in.

Walt asked, worried. What is it?Walt there's something you need to know, Brian said.

Walt could tell this was hard for him as he stared at Brian, waiting for him to continue.

I'm..I'm not your real father, Brian finally said.

There was a silence then.

Walt said slowly, shaking his head. No, no, I don't believe it.

He looked at the man in the doorway. Embarrassed, he tried to hold back tears that were forcing through his eyes. He tried to get up to leave, but Brian held his arms still.

Walt, Walt, listen to me!

Walt looked back at him.

This is Michael, Brian said finally, he's your real father.

After a moment of staring at Michael, Walt finally spoke.

What's he doing here?

The two men glanced at each other.

Your mother's will stated that Michael was to received custody of any children, Brian explained, she forgot to change it when we got married.What- what are you saying? Walt said, not believing this had all happened within the last five minutes.

Brian looked down at the floor then back up at Walt.

Until we can fight this, Brian said.

Then he looked at Michael.

And we will fight this, he continued, you have to go stay with Michael for a while. In L.A. Walt shouted, fighting Brian's grip and standing up. No, no, I'm not!

He glared at Michael, as if he wanted the man to disappear right then and there, and then turned, running into his room.

Brian called after him.

But he didn't answer.

Walt broke his ocean gaze as he swiped at his eyes, refusing to let a tear drop.

......

Back in the jungle, Michael just stared at Locke.

He asked, not believing him. What do you mean you couldn't walk?I was paralyzed in a car accident, Locke said, trying to wave the question off, I've been in a wheelchair for the past four years. Something about the crash must of knocked a bone back in place or something.

They both looked up as they heard the monster again.

I'm sure this is only temporary, Locke said, trying to shift his weight. I think it'll wear off..

The tree rustling got closer and closer. Locke handed Michael a thick hunting knife.

He asked. What am I supposed to-You know what you need to do, Locke said looking at him.  
......

Back at the beach Walt watched as Jack had entered the beach again. He sat down at the same place he had seen Jack sitting earlier. He hadn't pushed the subject, but he had begun to wonder if he had missed something last night at the caves. He had stayed the night at the beach, hiding himself in some wreckage. No one had noticed.  
......

Locke was on the ground. He had his eyes closed in a prayer, feeling the pain in his leg stiffening. Suddenly he heard footsteps rustling through leaves on the ground. Locke look up, squinting in the sun. Michael had come back, covered in blood with a gash on his head, and limping. The knife he was holding was covered in blood, but he was smiling nonetheless.

So did you kill him? Locke asked.

Let's just say I don't think he'll be eating anyone else for a while, Michael said.

Locke laughed a little, and Michael couldn't help but to laugh a little too. It had been amazing the way he had been able to defeat the beast. He wasn't able to explain it, and as long as he was alive, he wasn't going to try.

Think you might be able to stand? He asked Locke.

For some reason, it seemed like a spiritual moment. For some reason, he _knew_ Locke was going to be able to walk again. Locke nodded.

Locke said, let's try it.

Michael reached down with his bloody arm, and gripped Locke's hand, helping him up. It hurt, but sure enough, Locke was well again. They exchanged a glance, and then a laugh. Then, having to help support each other, they began the slow journey to the beach.  
......

Jack hadn't noticed when Walt had walked up behind him. No one had said anything when Jack had disappeared to the beach. Everyone seemed to know that something had happened between him, Sawyer, and Kate, and they weren't going to press it, though they had their rumors. He was surprised though, when Walt sat down next to him, not saying anything.

I'm sure your dad will be fine, Jack said to him, don't worry about him.I'm sure she'll be fine to, Walt said, Kate, I mean.

Jack looked at him. How had he figured that out? His attention was drawn by some rustling in the bushes. Both there heads turned to Michael and Locke, with support from each other, slowly making their way out of the jungle. Walt jumped up, running to his dad, and Jack ran after him. Jack helped Locke and as soon as Michael was free, despite the blood, Walt engulfed him into a hug.

What happened to you last night? Walt asked.

Got lost in the jungle, Michael explained, sorry man.It's okay, Walt said, completely relieved.

Jack looked from Michael to Locke.

What happened to you two? He asked.

The two injured men exchanged glances.

Long story, Michael said, Long story.


	4. Chapter Four

Special  
Chapter Four

Sawyer woke up to water splashing in his face. Cursing, he turned his head to see Kate standing in front of him with a bottle of water.

What the hell was that for?It's ten thirty, Kate informed.

Sawyer said. You gotta be somewhere or somethin'?Just thought you'd might want to get moving before it starts getting hot, she shrugged.

What, no breakfast? He joked.

Kate teased, got you a big skillet with some eggs right over here.

Sawyer smirked a little, apparently enjoying this. He then shook his head, but not wringing the water out. He grabbed his pack and looked at Kate.

Let's go then.

......

So what were you doin' in Australia? Sawyer asked ten minutes into their hike.

Kate didn't answer. Somehow, she had completely forgotten that Sawyer didn't know who she was.

All right then, Sawyer said, we can all have our secrets. I'll just make up my own stories.So what about your secrets? Kate asked, trying to take her mind off the ideas that Sawyer could come up with. Why were you on the plane?

This touched a nerve, she could tell, but Sawyer easily shoved it off as he usually did.

Just a weird twist of fate Sweetheart, he lied, went to the airport, spun around in circles, and my finger landed on 815. Had the money, so I took it.So do you normally fly across the world for no reason or is this just a summer thing?Just call me your regular Napoleon.That would be Columbus, Kate corrected with a smirk. And he sailed. Sawyer said, inhaling then exhaling from his cigaret, they're all dead. Doesn't matter.Why do you do that? Kate asked, trying not to show that the smoke bothered her.

Kate herself had never smoke in her life, which was an accomplishment around all the boyfriends she had.

We all gotta die sometime, he shrugged, I just as rather not be eaten by one of them polar bears.

_ Just the Sawyer' thing to say,_ she thought, _he's just speeding up the process. He doesn't want to be here. So he flies around on planes because he has nothing better to do. One day gets lucky, crashes on an island. Only, he survives..  
_  
It was just then, she realized.. fate. Why hadn't she or anyone else before? Was it so much of a coincidence that they had all survived such a deadly crash? That everyone who had.. problems.. survived? Her being a criminal and getting a second chance? Sawyer? And..

She then realized she really knew absolutely nothing about anyone else, except that Sayid had been in the Republican Guard and Jack's father had died before the crash. There may have been stories behind that, but still..

Kate shouted as she ran to catch up with Sawyer.

He asked, annoyed. Sun in your eyes?You can't let them do this, she said, grabbing his shoulder, making sure he was paying attention to her.

What are you talking about? He said, knocking her arm away.

This was your second chance! She said as he began to walk ahead.

Kate fought to keep up, and finally managed it, but had to slow down to speak.

You can't let two people who don't even know you ruin that for you!

Sawyer stopped and turned.

Two people that don't know me? He repeated. And you do?No, I- I- Kate just stared at him helplessly, You think you know me? Sawyer challenged. I had to watch my parents die, did you know that?

Kate looked down to the ground, trying to not to cry as he yelled at her.

she tried.

he said, no, get out of here. She looked up at him.

Get out of here! He yelled. What are you? My guardian angle? It's fate babe- me out here, on my own.

Kate looked at him, trying to find the right thing to argue.

He shouted.

Kate turned, face down, and left, but she didn't get far. She tripped on a root, losing her balance. Catching him off guard, Sawyer reached out to help her, but it only brought him down too. They rolled down the hill, leaves and twigs cutting their arms and faces.

Sawyer felt pain shoot up his back as it hit the trunk of a tree.

Damn forest, he muttered.

He stood up, trying not to groan. Bending over, he caught his breath and swiped the blood that was running from a cut on his head. He looked up, and realized Kate wasn't with him. Forgetting their argument, Sawyer looked around for her. No sign.

He yelled, looking around. Came a painful moan from bellow.

Sawyer dashed towards the moan. He found Kate laying on the ground twenty feet from where he had stopped rolling. Her head had a nasty looking cut on it, her arms were scratched, and her ankle looked twisted.

_Great,_ he thought, _again._

He dropped down by her side, taking off his overshirt he had over his black t-shirt, and begun wrapping her angle. Damn his reputation, he didn't want another life on his hands.

Kate said weakly, 

She regained her voice after the second try, seeing what he was doing.

Sawyer stop! She said, startling him.

He looked at her.

You're not doing it right, she explained, you have to-

But she was running out of breath.

Look, I've watched enough t.v. to know how to-Go get Jack! She said with the little breath she had left.

He said. Like hell, I'm not leaving you out here-Go get Jack! Kate repeated.

Sawyer looked at her. She was paling. He'd have to run, but that was okay. Leaving the overshirt and a bottle of water with her, he took off, dashing towards the caves.

Author's Note: Well, that's the end. Next part should be up soon! I actually had this done New Year's Eve, don't know when I'll have it up. Sorry for the lack of S/K. There will at least be more Sawyer in the next bit. Well, now it's 4:16 and I'm beat. Until next time..

October Sky


End file.
